Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to compositions and methods for the production of testosterone boosters; more particularly, to injection solutions including testosterone combined with anastrozole.
Background Information
The production of testosterone naturally decreases with age and results in many unwanted physical and mental changes.
In general, doctors prescribe testosterone injections or testosterone topical products for increasing testosterone levels. Testosterone injections have been proved to be the most effective testosterone boosters.
Testosterone is the primary male androgen, playing a vital role in overall male health. Testosterone is essential to the development and maintenance of specific reproductive tissues (testes, prostate, epididymis, seminal vesicle, and penis) and male secondary sex characteristics. Testosterone plays a key role in libido and erectile function and is necessary for the initiation and maintenance of spermatogenesis. Furthermore, testosterone has important functions not related to reproductive tissues. For example, testosterone positively affects body composition by increasing nitrogen retention, which supports lean body mass, muscle size and strength. Testosterone may also act on bone to stimulate bone formation.
There are several benefits to taking a testosterone booster to increase testosterone levels. Some of these benefits include faster muscle growth, weight loss and fat reduction, improved memory, more energy, increased strength and improved stamina. An increase in sex drive and a general improvement in overall health and wellness may be obtained by the administration of testosterone boosters.
Furthermore, there is another substance, called anastrozole that may be employed to increase testosterone levels. Anastrazole is an aromatase inhibitor (AI) that works by binding to the aromatase enzyme that converts testosterone into estrogen. Therefore, anastrozole effectively inhibits or blocks conversion of testosterone into estrogen. There is further evidence that high estrogen levels can cause the pituitary gland to decrease production of Luteinizing hormone (LH), therefore lowering testosterone production.
For the aforementioned reasons, there is a need for compositions and methods for testosterone booster injection solutions that include testosterone and anastrozole synergistically combined.